1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer comprising a main body and a monitor coupled to the main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer comprises a monitor having a display panel such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) panel, a main body coupled with the monitor and mounted with a plurality of hardware components. Herein, the portable computer includes a laptop computer, a notebook computer, etc.
A conventional portable computer, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a main body 110 provided with an input unit such as a keyboard 112, and a monitor 120 tiltable forward and backward relative to the main body 110 and displaying a picture.
However, the monitor 120 of the conventional portable computer can be tilted relative to the main body 110 only in a direction of rotation “A”, so that it is inconvenient for a user to view the monitor from various angles.